a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved oil pressure switch to indicate the presence or absence of proper pressure in an oil pressure line.
B. Description of Prior Art
In known oil pressure switches of the type described herein there exists a problem that these switches have not been found adequate as they develop leakage of oil which is being sensed thereby in a oil pressure system. Heretofore, a proper seal has not been devised for the proper engagement of the parts of the switch housing or in the area of engagement of a flexible membrane normally used in such switches whereby to cause detection of oil pressure by displacement of the membrane.